


Interview with a Martian

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Flashback Story, how it all got started, universities are horrible and cost so much money, young Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank kept an eye on Eliza, Kara, and Alex, as per his promise to Jeremiah Davers. But when Kara started to settle into a normal life, his attention quickly shifted to Alex Danvers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Martian

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 1: Introduction
> 
> Not exactly romance or anything, but I hope that everybody will enjoy it, anyway. 
> 
> This has not been proof-read, so if you spot any errors, please let me know.

Of course Hank Henshaw knew who Alex Danvers was. 

As Jeremiah Danvers lay dying in the middle of some unknown jungle in South America, J’onn had made the man a promise. A promise that he took very seriously. After all, deathbed promises were something that J’onn understood all to well, unfortunate as that might be. 

So, over the years, even though Hank had not made contact with the Danvers family, he kept a close eye on them. On all of them. Kara especially, but he watched them all. 

When the girls celebrated their birthdays, they would always received a mysterious card that contained a gift card to a local book store. When they graduated from high school, they received a very generous cash present from the same mysterious person who sent them gifts on their birthday. It was Hank, of course. 

He attended both of their graduation ceremonies, and blended easily in the crowds. No even Eliza was aware that he’d been there. 

But as Kara started up at university, and then accepted a job at Cat Co World Industries, he stopped fearing that she was going to turn down the same path that her cousin had. She seemed… oddly content to be normal. 

However, it was Alex that was starting to interest him. 

She was proving that she was incredibly intelligent, earning herself several masters degrees in only a couple of years. He knew that she would go far— after all, both of her parents were brilliant scientists in their own rights. And with her close connection to Kara, she would make a very valuable asset to the DEO. 

* * *

“Ms. Danvers?”

Alex looked up, startled, from the papers that she was looking over. “I… yes, that’s me,” she said with a frown. 

“My name is Hank Henshaw. I work for the government, and I believe that you are the kind of person that we’re looking for. You are a brilliant scientist, and you’ve already proven yourself by earning four masters degrees in the past six years.”

“I… Thank you,” she stammered out as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ears. “I want to help people, and I’m exceptionally determined.”

“Determined enough to have to beg people who dismiss your worth for money in order to continue your education, Ms. Danvers?” Hank asked her evenly. She stared at him, but a second later, struggled to pull herself together. “I know about your scholarship and grant troubles, Ms. Danvers. I also know that they overlook you, not because of the things that you could bring to the scientific world, but simply because you are a woman.”

Alex apparently had nothing to add to that. She just stared at him for several minutes. “Are you offering me a job or something?”

“I am, but not right away. I’d like for you to finish your education, to receive your doctorate. Fully paid for, of course.”

“And in return, I’d come work for you once I graduate?” 

“Yes,” Hank agreed. “We would ask that you consult with us from time to time, but I’d like for your main focus to be your education.”

“Ms. Danvers?” a woman said as she came to the door. “The grant committee will see you now.”

“Listen, you go and talk to the board of men who think that both the nineteenth and thirteenth amendments were mistakes. But you think over my offer. Take all of the time you need.” He presented her with a business card with only his name and work number. “And when you’re ready, you give me a call.”

He left the room. 

Alex looked at the card for a moment before she hastily stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt and followed the woman into the board room. 

* * *

Alex called Hank two hours later to accept his offer. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you too lazy to look it up, the thirteenth amendment freed the slaves, while the nineteenth gave women the right to vote.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or a review!


End file.
